


Only The Best for His Marshal

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [9]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Almost smut, Basically, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub
Summary: i was gonna write the full smut of this... maybe another day. ;)))))





	Only The Best for His Marshal

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write the full smut of this... maybe another day. ;)))))

Eorlos pins Trahearne against the wall and lightly kisses up his neck. The Firstborn tenses up and inhales sharply. Eorlos smirks. He delights in this. His lips dance along his jaw, pulling him closer by his hips. He _wants_ Trahearne. It’s not an innocent want. He wants him in the most improper way. This desire is eating at him, and he can’t hold it in anymore. **  
**

“Eorlos--” He cuts him off by slamming his lips with his own. Kissing him hard, almost bruising, he tries getting as much of him as he can. He slips in and rolls their tongues together. A soft moan comes from Trahearne and his hands claw into Eorlos’ clothes; he wants it too. He can feel it radiating from him. A shared, swirling pleasure envelops them, and Eorlos falls so dizzy from it.

Their mouths part ways, inches away from each other and gasping for breath. Eorlos stares up at the Firstborn whose face is flushed with his glow. His eyes travel to look at the scarring on the left of his face, a forever imprint from Mordremoth. A slight twinge of guilt gnaws at him until Eorlos notices the flicker in his golden eyes.

“What is this about?” he asks, as if he has no idea.

“You know exactly what. Don’t act like you’re clueless.” Eorlos presses his hips against him, making him bite back a moan.

“Then... nng... tell me what it is you want.”

“I want to pleasure you,” he purrs. “May I do that for you, my _Marshal_?”

Something in Trahearne switches at the sound of his old rank being said. His eyes darken and a low growl comes deep from his throat.

“Yes, _Commander_.”


End file.
